


Por qué le llaman sexo cuando quieren decir amor

by Yeire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeire/pseuds/Yeire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes no era así, antes no pensaba en esas guarradas. Antes sólo era un chico normal con una vida normal que quería tener una relación normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por qué le llaman sexo cuando quieren decir amor

**_ Por qué le llaman sexo cuando quieren decir amor _ **

Sexo. Sexo y su culo y la polla de Sirius y más sexo, es todo en lo que puede pensar. Y ya no se avergüenza de pensarlo. Hace unas semanas no pensaba en su parte trasera o en genitales o en hacer “esas cosas”. Lily le advirtió, le dijo _“cuidado con quién te juntas o te volverás un degenerado”_. Bueno, ya lo es. Últimamente sólo piensa en follar y en culos y en pollas y en por qué no lo hizo antes.

Así que ahí está, tumbado en la cama y pensando en sexo mientras Sirius le devora la boca y le acaricia ahí abajo, en la polla, hasta hacerle lloriquear y suplicar en voz bajita _“fóllame”_ porque una cosa es pensarlo y otra muy distinta decirlo, así, alto y claro _“¡fóllame, fóllame, fóllame!”_ …

Sirius suelta una risita cuando le oye murmurar y dice _“venga, Remus, repítelo, que no te oigo. Dilo más alto”_. Y Remus opta por cerrar los ojos, porque es lo único que puede hacer ahora, con la boca de Sirius ahí en su oído, tan cerca, murmurando obscenidades que antes soñaba y que ahora escucha, y con la mano del moreno tan cerca de su culo, a punto de tocarle, pero haciéndose de rogar. Y grita.

— _JoderhostiaputaSiriusfóllame_ —así todo junto y casi sin respirar. Le pitan los oídos, le duele la polla y se le enredan los dedos entre el pelo de Sirius. Y necesita que le folle ya. Chucho sarnoso sin alma.

Sólo un dedo y se arquea como si no tuviera huesos, gimiendo sudor y sudando palabras, todo su cuerpo tan caliente que no podrá soportarlo más. Cuando hay dos dedos se retuerce contra ellos y gime mil veces _SiriusSiriusSirius_ quedándose sin aliento, recuperándolo con bocanadas grandes pero insuficientes y muriéndose del calor que le burbujea en el culo, en la puta de su erección, en los dedos, en la boca…

Hasta que Sirius le penetra. Todo deja de arder y sólo siente placer y presión, placer y presión, placer y presión. Y calor donde Sirius le besa y frío donde sus manos no le tocan.

Se frota contra el animago como un pequeño cachorro y grita, gime y jadea más de lo que ha gritado, gemido y jadeado en toda su vida, muriéndose de las ganas de que todo termine y de que no termine nunca. Llorando de placer, gritando de gozo y se corre en tiempo record, tanta ha sido su ansia durante los quince minutos en los que Sirius le ha torturado.

El moreno sigue empujando, penetrando, jadeando y lloriqueando hasta que Remus le besa en ese lugar tan sensible detrás de la oreja y se corre como un vendaval, cayendo semi-inconsciente sobre Remus y llorando de placer. Lágrimas de sudor lamiendo su cuerpo y goteando en el cuerpo de Remus, bañándoles de placer pasado.

Son dos cuerpos sudorosos en una cama, unidos por semen y sudor. Dos hombres follando hasta que…

— Te quiero, Remus

…Se convierten en dos hombres amándose.

— Te quiero, Sirius.

 _ **Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> Regalillo para aykasha_peke.


End file.
